There's Nothing In The Dark Thats Not In The Light
by Ayame Skyes
Summary: It's been about three years since the Bladebreakers have seen each other, that is until a strange e-mail is sent to the members and everything starts to go wrong. Please Read and Review.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Alright, I don't own any of the Beyblade characters....nope.....not a single one.....

' ' means thoughts  
" " means talking obviously.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ding._ The doorbell rang out into the desolate dojo. _Ding Ding. _The constant ding was heard for about two minutes until the young owner finally answered the door.

The young owner turned out to be none other than the famous Beyblading Wold Champion, Tyson Granger. His black bangs frayed out and little hairs sticking out in random spots as if a balloon had been rubbed against his head. He stood about 5'11" and had a very vague look upon his face as he stood in the doorway in his black dragon boxers and his yellow t-shirt.

He rubbed his eyes and looked at the teen in front of him, "Yeah, what do you want? Look if you're selling anything i don't want it, so go away....wait...." his his voice trailed off as he got a better look at the stranger standing in his doorway.

"Hi Tyson..." the brown haired teen waved, causing his shaggy brunette hair to move to the side a bit. He had a small pair of glasses sitting on top of his head and a set of keys sat in his right hand.

"Kenny?" questioned Tyson as he stepped out into the swift afternoon sun and giving a quick glance at the sky.

"Yeah...it's been awhile...um...so I thought I'd come and visit and maybe..." he was ccut off as Tyson pulled him into a bear hug and cut short his air supply, "Tyson...air..." he gasped.

"Right!" Tyson smiled a goofy smile and let go of his old teammate, "I'm just glad someone came to visit..." his voice again sank as he peered down at his bare feet and stared.

"I'm sorry it's taken so long to come visit, but I've been doing a bunch of research and.." again he was cut off by Tyson who walked back into the dojo and pulled Kenny in with him.

"Don't worry about it Kenny, It's just great to have someone here...ever since Gramps died...its been kinda lonely and quiet..." he heard a gasp escape Kenny's mouth.

"I'm...so sorry Tys....." he tried to put sympathy toward his friend. 'He must be tramatized....or at least a bit sad' Kenny thought to himself.

"Don't Kenny. It's alright. It's been a year since then." Tyson gave a loud sigh and sat on the couch that he'd bought recently.It was a dark blue and seemed to shine in the sunlight that was shining in.

Kenny sighed also and sat on Tyson's other side and pulled out a laptop from his side backpack. "She's not as good as Dizzy but she's alright. Her names Spark, Spark, this is Tyson, one of my friends."

She had a smooth feminine voice that reminded Tyson of his old nineth grade teacher, Miss DeMarte. "Hello Tyson nice to meet you" she chimed happily.

"Um...nice to meet you too." he said in an unsure voice. "Anyway, have you heard from the others lately?" He turned to Kenny hoping his old teammate had heard from them, even Kai.

Kenny thought for a second or two before answering," No, sorry Ty." He gave a nervous laugh ," andI was wondering..." he hesitated, "if I could stay at the dojo for a bit. See I was running low on money because of my research and was evicted from my apartment...it'll only be for a bit I promise!"

Tyson smiled. "Of course you can Kenny." ' It'll be nice to have someone other than the walls and my food to talk to' thought Tyson.

Kenny smiled and gave a little laugh, " Good, because I brought everything with me. Can you help move my stuff in?" He walked out the door without an answer.

Tyson ran into his room and pulled on a pair of faded blue jeans and ran outside to help his friend.

Kenny had a nice car. A _really really _nice car in the eyes of Tyson , it was a black mustang gt convertable with black leather interior. 'Whoa!' Tyson's jaw dropped. "Nice ride Kenny! Too bad you could afford this car and not your apartment." He laughed at his own joke.

"It was a gift from my parents." Kenny said picking up a box labled "Desk Supplies" The sound of techno music started to erupt from the house.

"You've got mail Kenny!" screamed Spark from the living area.


	2. Letters From Old Friends

Disclaimor: I don't own any of the Beyblade characters but I do own Spark! Yay me! I own something! Authors Note:Not much of a story apparently, but I'm doing another chapter. Thanks to my first reviewer, wow, it actually felt good to say someone reviewed...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright! Maybe it's my apartment manager saying I can go back soon! And maybe someone wants to tell me I won something...." Kenny trailed off into his thoughts as he took the box he had and headed towards the guest room, (which happened to be quite plain, it only had a dresser, bed, and a television.)He set the box down and walked into the living room in which he had left Sparks in. "Ok, lets see what we got" Kenny said as he opened his laptop.

"It seems you have gotten mail from a Max Tate: New York, USA. Who's that chief? I bet it's a bill collector! Lemme throw it out! Please?!" She said with excitment as if it was the funnist thing ever.

"No! Max is an old friend, we used to Beyblade together, but that was almost 3 years ago. Whoa...it has been quite awhile....." Kenny said as Tyson walked in and plopped down beside him.

"So Kenny, who's it from? Anyone after you or anything?" He laughed. '_that was a bit corny, I have to admit, but oh well.' _Tyson laughed to himself as he leaned over Kenny's shoulder to read the e-mail also.

Kenny opened up the letter and read silently to himself, '_its rude to read others mail....but he is letting me stay here, and Max is his friend to.'_ Kenny smiled and pushed the screen over so Tyson could see it.

_Dear Kenny,_

_Hey buddy, sorry I haven't spoke to you in awhile but I've been real busy trying to get into a college and everything, but thats still no excuse not to send you a letter or something. (_Yeah! You could've sent a letter or something! Tyson thought.) _Anyway, I'm coming to Japan for a bit so I wanted to know if I could stay with you while I was there, that is if you could find the kindness in your heart, which I know you have. And if you see Tyson, tell him I said Hi. My plane leaves early tomorrow so as soon as you get this please give me the answer....Well, talk to ya later Ken-san.  
Your Friend, Max. _

"Well geez, nice timing Max!" Tyson said outloud. "This could be great! Maybe we could have some sort of reuinion with everyone! Well, before I get to excited tell Maxie he can stay here with us. He can crash in the living room or something." Tyson stretched and gave a smile to himself for another old friend coming.

"Wow Tyson, you're actually being nice and kind.....when did this happen? It's not like the Tyson I know!" Kenny laughed and began to reply to Max's e-mail, until Tyson put him in a headlock, that is.

"Oh! I see how it is! You always thought I was stuck up and mean didn't ya cheif!" said Tyson laughing and giving Kenny a noogy and letting go.

Kenny smiled. "Yeah, thats right Tyson." He laughed and opened his laptop to try and reply again, hopefully this time succeeding.

_Dear Max,_

_Hey. Yeah, you can come stay with us. I didn't have to tell Tyson, he read it with me, and if you have the perverted thought that we're gay I swear I'll give you something to remember. Anyway, I'm staying at Tyson's house for a bit, and he said you could too. So, see you in a bit, or whenever.Hope you remember where the dojo is.  
Kenny_

"Nice Kenny!" Tyson smiled to Kenny and laughed, "Now that thats finished lets go move the rest of your stuff!" He jumped up and ran outside. _I wish I had his enthusiasm._ Kenny thought to himself as he traveled outside.

**Max's POV**

Max Tate, now age 19, former Bladebreaker, was getting ready for his trip to Japan. It's been awhile since he's seen everyone since he came back to America. _I hope I can stay with Kenny, I would've asked Tyson but I forgot his number, jeez, thats pretty lame if I do say so myself, _Max thought to himself as he stuffed some clothes into a gym bag. He walked into the computer room waiting for Kenny's reply. _Maybe he hasn't read it, or maybe he's mad at me and won't answer, I hope he's ok. WHAT IF HE DIED?!?" ok.....that was a little over the top, but, it is a possibility. I hope everythings alright...oh please just answer the damn e-mail already! _

"You got mail." said his laptop. He jumped up throwing his hands in the air, it was music to his ears. _I hope its from Kenny, or maybe even Rei....probably not Rei, but hopefully Kenny, ok, quit stalling and read the damn thing! _Max mentally shouted at himself. He sat down in his chair and opened it, to find that in fact it was from Kenny. He read it and laughed at his teammates humor and smiled to see that him and Tyson still talked._Well, now that I know I can stay there, I guess I can pack knowing I don't have to pay for hotel fairs! _He smiled as he shut his computer and put it by his gym bag. He looked at the clock, _No way........eleven o'clock already, better get some shut eye before I head out for the flight, I wonder if Kai and Rei are still in touch with Kenny and Tyson too..._ with that the blonde layed down on his futon and fell asleep.

**Tyson and Kenny's POV**

_I hope Max got the e-mail, I know it's late over there....._Kenny thought to himself as he unpacked some of his stuff into "his" bedroom. "Hey Kenny!" he heard Tyson scream down the hall to him. "What?" Kenny hollered back. "What do ya want for dinner?!" _Wow....it's surprising Tyson still has food in his fridge. _Kenny laughed mentally. "I don't care." He pulled out a picture of him and the Bladebreakers from awhile ago and smiled. _It's good to know Maxie is ok, but I do have to wonder how Kai and Rei are doing..._ he got up and walked to the kitchen to find Tyson with his face in the fridge trying to figure out what to eat.

Tyson sensed someone standing there so he peaked his head above the fridge and looked at Kenny, "You know it'd help me if I knew what you wanted." He threw an apple to Kenny. "Wow Tyson, I'm impressed, healthy food." Tyson smiled, "Yeah well, I ran out of sushi and I can't find my chocolate! " He made a pouting face. Kenny laughed and bit into the apple.

_Dong Dong. _The doorbell rang out for the second time today. _I wonder if it's Rei or Kai..._Kenny thought to himself as he volunteered to get the door. He walked down the hall and opened the door to see a man in uniform. "Mail for a Mr. Tyson Granger."He handed it over and left with a slight bow to Kenny. _ok then..._Kenny flipped through Tysons letters, ( I know, PRIVACY KENNY! PRIVACY!) _lets see, bill, bill, order of cds, another bill, a letter from Rei, another bill.....wait....A LETTER FROM REI?!? Now this is getting weird...hmm.....I wonder what it says..._Kenny threw the other mail on the kitchen table and started to open the letter from another one of his teammates but Tyson grabbed it.

"Who's this from?" Tyson asked without opening it. "Its from Rei, sorry, I didn't mean to try and open it, it's just it's weird that all of a sudden our friends wanna come "visit" you see what I'm sayin'?" Kenny said walking into the living room. _Yeah, but it sure is nice to be getting letters from everyone. I missed them. _Tyson thought as he followed after Kenny into the livingroom.

"Ok, Spark. We keep recieving letters from our friends that we haven't talked to in almost four years, is there anything strange going on with that?" Kenny asked hopeing for a reasonable answer..

"Hmm...." contemplated Spark. "Well Chief, it is a bit of a coincidence but nothing strange, I suggest you see what your other friend wants, maybe they wanna stay too." Kenny nodded, "Any other advice Spark?" "Ummm....wait! Yeah! Don't run with scissors!" She laughed.

Tyson laughed also and opened the letter. As he took the note out a picture fell out. It was a picture of Rei and Kai. _They look a lot older now then they did back then. _Tyson thought as he handed the picture over to Kenny.

"Oh, what a cute couple!" exclaimed Spark as Kenny showed her the picture. "I think the girl is just adorable!" Kenny laughed and looked at the picture, " I guess the feminine side of him is stronger now..." Sparks stopped talking for a second then came to a conclusion, "THATS A GUY?!"  
Kenny nodded, "Yeah, thats Rei, and the guy beside him is Kai. I guess that means they've stayed in touch.....Oh Ra, I bet their gay." Spark laughed, "Even if they were I bet the crowd couldn't tell the difference because, sorry to say it chief, your friend looks like a chick!" Kenny laughed.

Tyson had over heard the conversation his friend and his computer were having and he just had to laugh._ Well, Rei has grown more to the feminine side...and he's in the picture with Kai, so......Oh what am I thinking, their not gay. I don't think....oh well._ Tyson unfolded the letter and started to read it outloud.

"_Dear Tyson" _he started,  
_Hey bud. It's been awhile I must admit (_Letter seems familiar! ')_ but I've been busy teaching the little kids around the neighbor hood how to Beyblade and I guess i got caught up, (_Caught up?! For 3 YEARS?!?) _anyway, Kai showed up about a month ago and he's been living here and helping me, sort of, I think. But we were wondering if we could come visit, ok I was wondering that, Kai just made a Hn. sound so, yeah. And for the record, I'm not gay. Kai might be, but I'm not. Don't tell Kai I said that, He'll kill me. Anyway, Later."_

Kenny laughed as did Tyson. "yep," stated Tyson,"That sounds like Kai and Rei. I would love to have em' over but, I ran outta rooms!" He grabbed a hat from the stand next to the couch and slid it on backwards. "There, just like old times."

Nodding Kenny agreed, "Almost, Hilary'snot here to yell at us, or make bad puns." He stood up and wondered back to the kitchen, still hungry, even though he finished his apple.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
me- Yeah I know, its goin to slow and it's a bad story line anyway, but I'm trying! I swear!  
Rei- Sure you are.  
Kai- If this is your hardest then you need to try harder.  
me- you guys are so mean to me.....but oh well! ;


End file.
